jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Caledon Hockley
' Caledon Nathan Hockey, or Cal, 1882-1929 (age 47) '''is' 'Rose's fieance and the antagonist of ''Titanic. He was supposed to have married of Rose DeWitt Bukater when they arrived in Philidelphia, yet her detest for him and her romance with Jack Dawson kept them apart. He is very rich and was able to pay for the whole trip. He was however abusive both physically, emotionally and psychologically. He was also extremely arrogant and snobbish, and an attempted murderer when it became publicly obvious that Rose was in love with Jack and not him. He is 30-years-old at the time of the sinking of the Titanic. Cal dies in 1929 after shooting himself in the mouth because of his financial problems during the Stock Market Crash of 1929. He is portrayed by actor Billy Zane. Early Life Caledon Nathan Hockley was born in 1882. He is from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is unknown who his mother was, but his father was Nathan Hockley, a successful American Pittsburgh steel tycoon. He was tall, standing at 6' 0½" (1.84 m). He was known to have traveled to England where he met Rose DeWitt Bukater and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Ruth arranged a marraige between Rose and Cal despite Rose's dislike towards him and they were to marry in Philadelphia before the sinking of the ship. Not much else is known about his early life Boarding of the Titanic In 1912, Cal boarded the Titanic ''with Rose DeWitt Bukater, his future fiance, and her mother, Ruth. They set up in a luxury room were he made fun of Rose's taste in art but she ignored him and continued talking to her maid/friend Trudy. However, he interrupted them and began to flirt with Rose (much to her disgust). While Cal was oblivious to this, Rose tried to committ suicide in order to avoid the arranged marriage, which she was completely against. However she was stopped by a 20 year old third class boy whom she saw earlier on the ship named Jack Dawson who convinced her not to kill her self. Cal however thought that Jack tried to rape Rose but she was able to fool him into believing that she had slipped and was saved by Jack (as she didn't want Cal to know that she tried to kill herself). Cal prepared to take her back to his room but one of the rich people told him to give something to Jack. He was going to give him a $20 but Rose was disgusted by this, to impress her Cal invited Jack to dinner instead which Jack agreed to. Sinking of the ''Titanic '' Throughout time, Rose and Jack fell more and more in love, and Cal remained oblivious, however his bodyguard, Spiceyer Loverjoy, began to suspect something going on between the two. Jack, Rose, Ruth along with Thomas Andrews and Cal went to dinner. However after time he began to relize that Rose had infact fallen in love with Jack rather than himself (despite being from 2 different classes). Cal found a drawing of a nude Rose (as she asked Jack to draw her naked to torment Cal) and left a tormenting note. Cal arrested Jack because he supposedly stole the Heart of the Ocean (the rare necklace in which Cal had given Rose) and chained him to a pole to keep him away from Rose. Out of disgust he slapped Rose but before he could conitune some ship's officer's told him to go to a lifeboat (as the iceberg had hit by this stage). When the lifeboat's were preparing to leave, Ruth said that she didn't want the lifeboat's to be too crowded to which Cal laughed, Cal also said that he sould of kept Roses drawing as it would be worth a lot more the next day. At that point Rose's hatred for Cal grew. When Ruth told Rose to get into the boat, she said "goodbye mother" and left. Cal stopped her and said "you would rather be a whore to a gutter rat?". Rose said "I'd rather be his whore than your wife". She spat on him. Rose saved Jack, however. When the ''Titanic ''began to sink, Cal was determined to help Rose escape. Jack tried to convince Rose get onto Lifeboat 2, however she was determind not to go but Cal came to her and told her to. Despite her hatred for him, she took the jacket that Cal was wearing that he gave her (however he forgot that the Heart of the Ocean was in it). Cal convinced Rose to go by saying that he had an arrangment for him and that Jack could come as well. Rose goes onto the boat but knowing that Cal was lying and not wanted to go without Jack, she jumped back onto the sinking ship in order to be with him. Cal became enraged by this, took Spiceyer's gun and chased the two throughout the ship in an effort to shoot them, however he failed when the gun ran out of bullets. He tried to get on a lifeboat after making a deal with William Murdoch but he threw the money back in his face when he reminded him of the deal and says "Your money could save you any mroe then it could save me". William unintenionally ended up shooting Thomas Ryan and an unknown passenger much to Cal's shock. William then killed himself with the gun. Cal then stole a child and was aloud to board a lifeboat after passing the child off as his own. The boat he was on however became trapped but was freed when one of Jack's friends Frabizio cut it loose. A few minutes later Cal witnessed Frabizio get crushed under a steam stack. On the lifeboat he could be seen accepting a drink of whisky from another passanger Afterwards, he desperately searched for Rose but could not find her and believed she had died in the shipwreck, although she had actually escaped and was avoiding him. Jack, however, had died of hypothermia. Rose watched Cal as he searched and saw him walk away. It was the last time she ever saw him. Later life and Death Later in life, Cal married someone else and inherited his family's millions of dollars. However, in the Stock Market Crash of 1929, Cal fell into financial ruin and committed suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. His children later fought over the scrapes of his estate like hyena's?that was very ugly to see.what a family Brock's search for the diamond in 1993 tresure hunter Brock Lovett began a hunt for the heart of the ocean but was unsucesfull for 3 years. Later in 1996 Hockly's room was discovered and his safe was recovered but he diamond was not there. Brock did however find the Rose paintng that Hockly put in the safe which Rose at age 100 (101 the next month) saw on TV and went to the ship to disguse the event's of the sinking. After relaying the event's Brock was still unsucsesfull with finding the diamond and due to low funds it was time to pull out. Brock however said that he did care anymore becuase Rose story had put him off. However it was revealed that Rose had actaully had the diamond the whole time after it was put in the coat Hockly gave Rose by acident on the Titanic which was then thrown into the ocean. In an ''alternate ending to the movie Brock would of seen Rose and along with Lizy (her grand daughter) they would of come down to her but Rose would of threatened to drop the diamond if they cam any closser. Rose would of revealed that she didn't sell it despite being so poor becuase she thought of Hockly and wanted to make it through life with out his help so she kept it as a reminder of this mission. Brock would of been aloud to hold it for a few seconds before Rose would fo thrown it into the ocean and Brock would of stopped looking for it. Category:Characters Category:First-Class Passengers Category:1912 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters